Morning Wood
by Fauxhawk
Summary: Kane wakes up to find himself in a bit of a predicament. Kane, Undertaker. Rated M for mild m/m. Oneshot.


_I was woken up at 7 in the morning today. Ugh. Stupid little kiddies outside playing and screaming and otherwise making lots and lots of unnecessary noise at an ungodly hour. I'm not a morning person, as you can probably tell. Anyway, this story started writing itself in my head as I was lying there._  
_  
Rated M for mild m/m._

_Summary: Kane. Undertaker. Morning wood. 'Nuff said._

______________

I woke up with hair in my face and dick hard in my hand. Again. I could feel and see the sun burning through my eyelids and I didn't dare open my eyes. Why did I always forget to close the curtains before going to bed?

As I attempted to roll onto my back, I found that I couldn't. My eyes flew open and became aware of several things after briefly being blinded by the sunlight. One, it wasn't my hair in my face. Two, it wasn't my dick in my hand. Three, I was so dead.

I stared down in horror at the tattooed man lying in front of me. Thankfully, he was still asleep. I carefully unwrapped my hand from around his erection.

I should've roomed with someone else. I should've said no to sharing a room with a single bed with Taker, but this was the only room left and it was late and we were both tired. That stupid twit at the front desk who messed up the room assignments didn't know what he was doing. Hell, I was sure Taker could work a computer better than him, and Taker didn't even know how to turn one on. He sure as hell knew how to turn me on though.

I made a mental note to myself to throttle the guy at the front desk if he was still there when I got down there. That's if I made it out of this room alive. This was all his fault. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this predicament. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have had to share a bed with Taker, the man I dreamed about every night. I wouldn't be lying here in the middle of this bed spooned against his back. I wouldn't have tried to jack him off in my sleep. And I sure as hell wouldn't have my goddamn erection trapped between his thighs.

Propping myself up on one arm, I looked over Taker's shoulder and down the front of his sleeping form. My eyes were immediately drawn to his cock which was jutting out through the flap of his boxers. My hand itched to wrap itself around his hard length again, but I couldn't risk waking him. My eyes moved lower down and I could see the head of my own erection peeping out from between his thighs. I briefly wondered how long I'd been in this position. I was so hard, it was almost painful. I bit back a moan as I tried to pull away, but my cock was firmly wedged between his thighs and wouldn't budge. I was stuck.

Oh, fuck. Shit shit shit shit. I don't think I've ever sworn this much in my entire life. Then again, I haven't been in this situation ever before. He had a girlfriend, for God's sake. I was going to die a painful death when he woke up. Either that, or the boys would somehow find out and I'd be ostracized for life.

The material of his boxers rubbed against my erection as he shifted in his sleep and I almost bit through my lip trying to stay silent. I was ready to explode. This was probably the most extreme case of morning wood I've ever experienced. I dropped my head back onto the pillow and tried to clear my head, but his hair in my face didn't help matters much. God, he smelled so good.

All of a sudden, he grunted in his sleep and rolled over onto his stomach. I had no choice but to follow his movements or risk a very painful detaching of my penis from my body. I braced my weight on my forearms and knees on either side of him to avoid lying directly on top of him. Oh god, this was an even worse position to be caught in.

He groaned in his sleep and his hips pressed into the mattress, legs parting a little and easing the pressure on my erection. Yes, my chance for escape! I carefully eased myself from between his legs and I breathed a sigh of relief when it worked. I was free! I looked down at him under me and swallowed. God, this was hot. I couldn't resist pressing my erection lightly against his ass. My cock pulsed and I bit my lip. There was just a thin sheet of fabric separating us. He moaned and pressed his groin into the bed again. I wondered who he was dreaming about.

Suddenly he grunted and twitched and I all but leaped off the bed. I stared at him, half expecting my head to be ripped off in the next few seconds. The breath I didn't know I was even holding escaped my mouth in a rush when he started snoring lightly. Still asleep. Good. I headed into the washroom.

_____

I opened the door go back into the bedroom after my shower, and stopped dead in the doorway. The television was on so obviously Taker had been awake but he was lying on his back with his eyes closed. He had one hand wrapped around his cock was slowly stroking himself. My cock twitched underneath the towel around my waist. I blinked hard and shook my head several times. Was I still dreaming?

I guess he sensed me standing there because he opened his eyes and looked at me. He didn't even look embarrassed.

"Mornin'," he drawled. He seemed to be in no great rush to tuck himself back into his boxers.

"You're up early," I commented, trying really hard not to stare at his crotch.

"Had a weird dream," he yawned and gestured to the bathroom, "You done in there?"

No, I wasn't done. I needed another cold shower.

"Kane?"

"Huh?" I said dumbly, unable to draw my eyes away from the tent at his crotch when he got up.

Finally he noticed my gaze and quipped, "Mornin' wood. Nothin' you haven't seen before."

"Uh, yeah," I tried to laugh it off and was immensely glad that my wet hair was hanging around my face, hiding the redness that I knew was colouring the tips of my ears.

I stepped away from the doorway so he could go in. He sauntered over and paused halfway through the doorway and turned to me.

"I didn't, uh, I didn't do anything in my sleep to make you uncomfortable last night, did I?" he asked.

Yes, you made me really uncomfortable, goddamnit. I've never been so damn hard before.

"No?" I lied. It came out like a question.

"Okay. Just makin' sure," he replied and disappeared into the bathroom.

I was still standing there after he shut the door. The sound of the shower running and the thought of him being naked made my thoughts run rampant again. I stomped over to my bag and yanked on some clothes, all the while thinking of vicious ways to torture that stupid little twit at the front desk.


End file.
